For Cheaters
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Percy is with a girl named Gloria. Annabeth is in love with him. Thalia and Annabeth catch Gloria cheating on Percy. Will Percy realize his feelings for Annabeth before it's to late and she gives up on him like she gave up on Luke? Percabeth!
1. A Cheater

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A: I decided that I haven't been writing enough Percabeth, so I've set some deadlines for myself, and though today isn't one of them, Sundays a Percabeth, so I wrote this early…anyway, enjoy! At the end I translated a part into Greek, try to guess which part!**

Annabeth shook her head, radiating sadness. "It'll never work," she said.

"Look," Thalia glared. "She was totally evil to me. I'm getting back at her. I don't care whether she's Percy's girlfriend or not."

Annabeth looked at Thalia levelly. "It would work better if you did it during campfire then lunchtime. If you do it at lunch you'll be caught to quickly to finish. Plus you'll be hungry. At the fire I can cover for you."

"I knew you hadn't deserted me!" Thalia yelled, pumping her fist.

Just then they heard a couple in the woods. She saw Gloria, Percy's girlfriend's, face perfectly, but she couldn't make out the face of the black haired boy next to her.

"Do you want to leave?" Thalia asked softly.

"That's not Percy," Annabeth whispered back.

"What!" Thalia whisper yelled. "Are you sure?"

"Definetly," Annabeth said, "You can see that-"

"I don't need to know the details," Thalia cut in, "Come on, we've got a couple to break up. This is way better then my plan," Thalia said evilly.

"Hey Gloria!" Annabeth yelled as the blonde girl kissed the boy. "Have you seen P-oh there he is!"

"Percy?" the boy asked confused. "My names Matthew."

"Oh, I guess you're cheating on Percy…?" Annabeth said, backing the blond into a corner.

"Oh no!" she said hastily, "We broke up."

"I guess I'll go comfort him then. Come on Thalia," Annabeth turned to leave.

"Wait!" the girl called.

"Too bad!" Annabeth called over her shoulder. "You cheated on him, you pay the price."

The pavilion

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry!" Annabeth called dramatically, turning heads.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Well, she said that you broke up, and she was kissing this guy, so…"

"What!" Percy thundered, standing up.

"I'll show you where she is. Thalia, do you want to come?"

"Yeah," she said, smirking. "That biotch deserves it after what she did to me."

**If people review I'll add another chapter with Percabeth and show Gloria's butt getting kicked by Annabeth and Thalia after Percy yells at her. :-) **

**The part:**

**Thalia λάμψε. «Ήταν συνολικά κακή σε με. Επιστρέφω σε την. Δεν φροντίζω εάν είναι φίλη Percy ή όχι.» Το Annabeth εξέτασε Thalia levelly. «Θα λειτουργούσε καλύτερα εάν το κάνατε κατά τη διάρκεια της ώρας μεσημεριανού γεύματος πυρών προσκόπων έπειτα. Εάν το κάνετε στο μεσημεριανό γεύμα θα πιαστείτε για να τελειώσετε γρήγορα. Συν σας θα είναι πεινασμένος. Στην πυρκαγιά μπορώ να καλύψω για σας.» «Ήξερα ότι δεν με είχατε εγκαταλείψει!» Thalia που φωνάζεται, αντλώντας την πυγμή της. Ακριβώς έπειτα άκουσαν ένα ζεύγος στα ξύλα. Είδε τη Gloria, της φίλης Percy, πρόσωπο τέλεια, αλλά δεν θα μπορούσε να κάνει έξω το πρόσωπο του μαύρου μαλλιαρού αγοριού δίπλα σε την.**

**I'll post the answer on the next chapter. :-)**


	2. A Kiss

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO.**

**AN: Okay, so the translation was kind of rough. I don't know where the "black wooly" thing came from.**

**Answer:**

"**Look," Thalia glared. "She was totally evil to me. I'm getting back at her. I don't care whether she's Percy's girlfriend or not."**

**Annabeth looked at Thalia levelly. "It would work better if you did it during campfire then lunchtime. If you do it at lunch you'll be caught to quickly to finish. Plus you'll be hungry. At the fire I can cover for you."**

"**I knew you hadn't deserted me!" Thalia yelled, pumping her fist.**

**Just then they heard a couple in the woods. She saw Gloria, Percy's girlfriend's, face perfectly, but she couldn't make out the face of the black haired boy next to her.**

**Nobody won. Nobody tried. I don't even care. :-) Cookies to reviewers! Chocolate chip or Oreos! (which I don't own) If you're allergic to peanut butter I have some raisins. (jk) **

_**Last Chapter**_

"_**Oh Percy, I'm so sorry!" Annabeth called dramatically, turning heads.**_

"_**What?" he asked, confused.**_

"_**Well, she said that you broke up, and she was kissing this guy, so…"**_

"_**What!" Percy thundered, standing up.**_

"_**I'll show you where she is. Thalia, do you want to come?"**_

"_**Yeah," she said, smirking. "That biotch deserves it after what she did to me."**_

_**Now, onto the rest of the story!**_

Percy walked into the woods where Gloria and Matt were. The two were still making out. "Hey Gloria!" he shouted before grabbing Annabeth and kissing her.

When the blonde looked up she saw her boyfriend making out with that blonde. That stupid Annabeth Chase, who was the one the guys always talked about because of how her best friend was the Percy Jackson.

"Percy Jackson," she yelled in a rage, "How dare you cheat on me!"

"Me cheat on you!" he yelled back, "What do you call making out with Matt and telling my best friend that we've broken up!"

"That biotch!" Gloria yelled, "She wasn't supposed to tell!"

"Oops," Annabeth laughed, high-fiving Thalia.

"We're done," Percy said, ignoring the two. He grabbed Annabeth's arm and stalked away, dragging the unfortunate girl behind him.

"Percy, Plea-" Gloria started, but Thalia grabbed her arm.

"Let's talk, bitch," the Hunter snarled.

"Oh, god," Gloria muttered, getting a bruise for her trouble.

**This has been removed by the author for explicit content.**

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked roughly.

"Could you let go of my arm please? You're hurting me."

"Sorry," he said, releasing her and then staring dejectedly into the lake. "Why me?"

"She's probably cheating on Matt too, if that makes you feel any better. I can get the Athena and Zeus cabins on her case."

"Thanks Wise Girl," Percy sighed, "Sorry about using you like that."

"It's fine. It got a good reaction out of her, anyway."

"This doesn't change anything between us, does it?" Percy asked suddenly.

"No," Annabeth replied, her heart sinking. He didn't want her like that. He just needed a friend to make his girlfriend-ex now-jealous.

"Why so sad suddenly?" Percy asked, turning to face her.

"I was just thinking about a guy I like," Annabeth said, "in an offhand way he told me he just wanted to be friends, and this reminded me of it. Plus, he keeps dating other girls."

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. If you like, I could go beat some sense into him."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, "but he wouldn't take kindly to it."

"C'mon Annabeth, who is he?"

"I'll tell you if you're very very good."

"What if I'm very very bad?" he asked, his face just inches from hers.

**Cliffie! Kinda. Anyway, I've been working on this for a while, but then I got a review that inspired me to continue writing it. Sorry of it's short. Now I have to go read the An at the top and make sure it makes sense.**


	3. A Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Weasleys.**

**AN: I'm sorry about the late update. I have some personal problems and I hope to update again soon, but I can't be sure. Again, I'm really sorry.**

Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat ad she readied herself for the kiss she was about to experience.

"Maybe," she whispered, about to reach up and capture Percy's lips with her own.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled.

Quickly the two sprang apart from their almost kiss. Annabeth blushed a deep red while Percy looked unfazed.

Of course he's unfazed, Annabeth thought. He's probably been caught in more compromising positions with a thousand other girls.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Thalia panted, sweating in her black clothing. Then she noticed Annabeth's blushing face, "Did I interrupt something?" she asked knowingly.

"Er…no!" Annabeth said quickly. "We were just talking," she continued, not seeing Percy's face fall in disappointment.

First he had found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, then he kissed Annabeth and it was amazing, but he was still using her. They sat down at the lake and he found out that his crush * coughcough* Annabeth *coughcough* liked another guy. Then Thalia had to go and interrupt the kiss that was about to happen! What did he do to deserve this? There was only one good part of his day, the kiss with Annabeth.

"Yeah," Thalia said, "I really believe that."

Annabeth blushed even more, if that was possible. She could have passed for a Weasley if she had red hair.

"So, what did you need Annabeth for?" Percy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Can't tell you, Perseus!" Thalia yelled over her shoulder as she dragged Annabeth away.

"Don't call me that!" Percy yelled back.

SASASA

"Thalia," Annabeth whined, "I've already had enough of being dragged around roughly. Just let me walk, please."

"Fine," Thalia sighed as if it was some big chore to drop Annabeth's hand.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Annabeth, keep this in mind please: friends bail you out of jail. Best friends help you hide the body."

"Omigosh," Annabeth wailed, face palming quickly," Don't tell me or show me what I think you're about to tell me or show me."

"Too late," Thalia laughed, pulling Annabeth over to where Gloria lay, unconscious.

"Oh gods," Annabeth muttered, looking from her friend to Gloria and back again.

**AN: Did I deliver? Sorry it's so short. Update…eventually. Gloria isn't dead, unfortunately. For any idiots who are stultus enough not to realize, Annabeth and Percy are in love with each other, and totally clueless to the other's feelings. Yeah, bye.**

**Happy belated birthday to:**

**April 11: Dad**

**April 15: Mum, Patsy and Katie**

**Happy birthday to:**

**April 20: Suki**

**Happy early birthday to:**

**April 24: Claire**

**April 28: Aaron**

**April 30: Annie**

**Yes, we are a very April oriented family.**


	4. A Advertisement

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…or Title of Show, since there's probably going to be a lot of referencing it. Monkeys in speedboats!**

**An: Grrr. They don't have a category for Title of Show. Is there some way I can add one to the list so I can submit my story? Please let me know! Also, I'm planning on this chapter being longer than usual, but I'm not sure yet.**

**I drops the F-bomb. I killed Air Freshener Vampire. I'm cool like that. Now I haz to kill batz vampirez and VAMPIRE OF DESPAIR. Mister Despair is going to be way hard. My writing is no longer going to be all nice and clean. I don't want two paragraphs on kittens that my grandmother will love. **

_Recap_

_"Thalia," Annabeth whined, "I've already had enough of being dragged around roughly. Just let me walk, please."_

_"Fine," Thalia sighed as if it was some big chore to drop Annabeth's hand._

_"What did you want to show me?"_

_"Annabeth, keep this in mind please: friends bail you out of jail. __Best__ friends help you hide the body."_

_"Omigosh," Annabeth wailed, face palming quickly," Don't tell me or show me what I think you're about to tell me or show me."_

_"Too late," Thalia laughed, pulling Annabeth over to where Gloria lay, unconscious._

_"Oh gods," Annabeth muttered, looking from her friend to Gloria and back again._

"Okay, first, what did you do to her?" Annabeth asked, bending down to inspect the unconscious girl.

"I would love to tell you, but since it's rated M and the story is rated T, I can't. Just make a couple of good guesses, how about?"

"Broken leg, a few broken ribs, looks like she was kicked there, and arrow in her arm, vines wrapped around her-you got the trees to help-and third degree burns. Third degree burns, Thalia? Do I even want to know?"

"Nope!" the Hunter said cheerfully, "How did you learn so much about medicine, though?"

"Percy was very good at getting into accidents before he bathed in the Styx. If you wanted to hang out with him, you needed to know a lot about medicine. Now, how are we going to get her back without looking incriminating…?"

"I don't know," Thalia sighed, "You're the daughter of Athena, after all."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, distractedly chewing on her bottom lip.

"You have something?"

"Fuck!" Annabeth yelled suddenly.

"Air freshener!" Thalia yelled, jumping about a foot into the air.

"What?" Annabeth asked quizzically.

"Nothing," Thalia blushed.

"Uh-huh," Annabeth said disbelievingly before going back to her thinking.

"It was nothing," Thalia said half-heartedly.

"Okay, so I'll run into the cabin area and yell that you and I found Gloria unconscious in the woods, and you're watching her while I get help."

"Sounds good," Thalia said, assuming, 'guard position'.

Annabeth laughed quickly before turning around and running back to camp.

In front of the Poseidon Cabin

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, sounding half-asleep, "Why are monkeys driving speedboats?"

"What!" Annabeth yelled, "Percy, wake up! Gloria's in the woods, and she's unconscious and she has some broken bones and third degree burns-"

"What!" he yelled, emerging from his cabin.

"I'm getting di Angelo and the first Apollo camper I find!"

"What's with di Angelo?"

"Funeral rites!" Annabeth yelled over her shoulder.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, a random Apollo camper, Nico di Angelo and Chiron are standing around Gloria

"What happened?" Chiron asked tersely as the Apollo camper worked on Gloria.

"Well, Thalia and I caught Gloria cheating on Percy, so we got Percy, and Thalia went to find Nico while Percy broke up with Gloria. Then Percy and I talked until Thalia wanted to train in the woods. We found her, and I ran back to get you all."

"Good job, m'dear," Chiron said affectionately. "Thalia, Nico, Percy, is this true?"

"Wha-" Nico said, and Thalia elbowed him, "Er…yeah! Thalia and I were together all day."

Annabeth, Percy and the random Apollo guy cracked up at that.

"Have a problem?" Thalia asked, whirling around to face them.

"Er…no?" Annabeth squeaked, slowly backing away from the wrath of her friend.

"Good," Thalia said, sheathing her dagger.

"Gloria has a good chance of surviving," the Apollo camper gazed at her, "Do you think she would go out with me."

"Probably-" Annabeth started.

"Not," Thalia said, watching the boy's face crumble in disgust. "Come on Annie, let's go," Thalia said, dragging Annabeth away.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth yelped as she tried to get her arm free.

"Sorry Annabeth," Thalia said as she released her arm.

The pair quickly reached the Zeus cabin and Thalia dragged Annabeth inside.

"Spill," she commanded, sitting down on her huge bed.

"Spill what?" Annabeth asked, flopping down in a chair.

"You know," Thalia growled, glaring at the girl. **(I just realized something. Is Thalia older or younger than Annabeth? Strange.)**

"No actually, I don't know," Annabeth said cheekily, antagonizing her friend.

"Tell me all about your best friend."

"Well, she-"

"She!" Thalia yelped.

"Well, I was talking about you. Who did you expect?"

"Tell me about your other best friend then," Thalia sighed.

"Okay, there's a group of us. Me, Jeffy, Hunter, Francine-"

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed.

"Sorry," Annabeth snickered.

"Besides, it was Larry, not Francine."

"It's Francine in the script at the Little Theater of Alexandria in Old Town, Virginia where you can see your very own Suki-Alanna working props on May 8 and 15, at 3:00."

"Stop advertising please," Thalia sighed, massaging her temples. "Tell me about Percy."

"Ohhh," Annabeth laughed, "You mean that best friend. Well, he has this really shaggy black hair that always falls into his sea-green eyes, and he has this really hot six-pack-Did I just say that!"

"Yep," Thalia laughed, popping the 'p'. "It sounds like someone has a bit of a crush…"

"Oh Gods no," Annabeth muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"It's okay Annabeth. The whole camp knows. Except for Percy, but he's too thick headed. He loves you too, you know," Thalia said gently.

"N-no he doesn't. Why would someone as perfect as him like someone a-as dull and ugly as me? I-I'm always saying random facts and I have this dumb blond hair…" Annabeth sobbed.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelped, alarmed. "You are not dull! You make us all smarter with your facts! And you have gorgeous blond hair, and it's real, unlike half the bitches in the Aphrodite cabin."

"Do-Don't Thalia. I know I'm a piece of shit."

"Only when you put yourself down like That," Thalia sighed, pulling her fried closer.

"Please Thalia, just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Annabeth screamed, jumping out the door and running towards the lake, earning some weird looks as she went.

She threw herself down on the deck and started to sob.

"Annabeth?" A voice asked tentatively.

"What?" she snapped, turning to face the speaker.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Percy asked, sitting beside her and pulling her half onto his lap.

"I-it's nothing," Annabeth sniffled, her sobs receding.

"It's not nothing Annabeth, I know you better than that," his tone softened, "Please tell me?"

"It's about that guy I was telling you about earlier."

"Did he hurt you?" Percy asked, a wild look coming into his eyes, "I swear, if he hurt you…"

"N-no." Annabeth said softly. "It's just that he's so much better than me, and I feel so worthless, and I know he'll never like me…"

"Annabeth," Percy said, facing her, "Don't put yourself down like that, sweetie, "No one is better than you, and whoever you like should be begging you to go out with him. You're practically a goddess."

With that last line thunder rumbled above.

"Than-thanks Percy," Annabeth said softly. "Thanks."

"Of course, Annabeth. I'll always be there for you."

"No you won't," she said, stepping away, "You weren't there to see me falling apart while you were with Gloria, you didn't see on Mt. St. Helens, you still haven't seen! For a guy claiming to be my best friend, you know nothing about me!" she ran, leaving Percy staring at her, dumbstruck and hurt.

**Wow. Okay, that was longer than usual, over a thousand words. I have to go now, Latin homework awaits. Also, Annabeth is just having a slight break down, for reasons that can be found in the chapter if you look close enough. Also, she felt abandoned by Percy while he was dating Gloria, so…yeah. Thalia and Percy are both kind of bringing that up, and she hates it. Love ya' guys and see you at Title of Show!**

**I expect to be nine people's favorite thing, not a hundred people's ninth favorite thing. Please keep that in mind.**

_**Suki-Alanna**_


	5. A Apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or tos.**

**AN: I NEED REVIEWS. I have gotten two reviews, and one was anonymous. Come on, I write over a thousand words and that is what you give me? I will send one of my Pick Me vampires to you!**

_Recap_

_"Did he hurt you?" Percy asked, a wild look coming into his eyes, "I swear, if he hurt you…"_

_"N-no." Annabeth said softly. "It's just that he's so much better than me, and I feel so worthless, and I know he'll never like me…"_

_"Annabeth," Percy said, facing her, "Don't put yourself down like that, sweetie, "No one is better than you, and whoever you like should be begging you to go out with him. You're practically a goddess."_

_With that last line thunder rumbled above._

_"Than-thanks Percy," Annabeth said softly. "Thanks."_

_"Of course, Annabeth. I'll always be there for you."_

_"No you won't," she said, stepping away, "You weren't there to see me falling apart while you were with Gloria, you didn't see on Mt. St. Helens, you still haven't seen! For a guy claiming to be my best friend, you know nothing about me!" she ran, leaving Percy staring at her, dumbstruck and hurt._

Annabeth hated what she had done. Her stupid actions had caused her best friend and love to leave her. He still hung out with her, but he was distant and soon afterwards began dating another Aphrodite girl, Cherry. **(AN: Outsiders! But Cherry wouldn't be am Aphrodite girl…) **

When he began to date Cherry, Percy had even less time for his former best friend, and since Thalia was traveling with the Hunters Annabeth had no one. Sure, she spent a lot of time talking to Nico, but he mostly ranted about his huge crush on Thalia and how he hated that she was in the Hunters.

Slowly she began to form a shell, pulling away from everyone and everything. And nobody noticed. Thalia wasn't there, Juniper and Grover were too wrapped up in each other, Nico was obsessed with Thalia and Percy didn't care about her anymore.

That was hard for Annabeth to process. She knew that she had wounded him that night, but she assumed he would come back. After all, he always did. He was Percy Dependable Jackson. She understood that he wasn't going to try to get her back unless she did, but at the same time she couldn't move for fear of rejection.

Everyone always has a bit of that fear, but Annabeth had been abandoned in some way by everyone she held dear. Except for Percy, until now. That was why she fell for him, after all.

"Hi," Annabeth said softly to Malcolm as she sat down at the Athena table for breakfast. She could feel his worried gaze on her back, but she didn't care.

She shot a quick glance at Percy before turning to her food. That glance was enough. They were breaking table rules with Cherry sitting practically on top of Percy at the Poseidon table. Annabeth was disgusted, but she couldn't really do anything about it.

"Ahhh!" one of the Aphrodite girls screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her as she marched over to where Percy and Cherry were sitting. "All right you two, you have to break up right now!" she commanded.

"What?" Percy asked, perplexed.

"I can't get you to fit!" the girl wailed, "Perry? That's a platypus! And Chercy? That just sucks!"

"This is dire!" Cherry gasped, "I didn't think it would be so dire! Percy, I'm afraid we're going to have break up."

"You're breaking up with me because our names don't fit?" Percy asked, shocked.

"Yep! Sorry Perce," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before bouncing away.

He sat there dumbstruck for a few seconds before walking slowly to the Athena table, "Annabeth, can I talk to you please?"

The blond in question looked up at him in surprise before standing up quickly, "Of course, Percy," she said sympathetically.

Percy could swear he heard, "Long live Percabeth!" as they walked away, but assumed he was mistaken.

"I'm sorry Percy," Annabeth said softly, reminding him that she was there. Quickly he realized that they were on the beach.

"I'm sorry too," he said, enjoying the feel of her hand in his.

"Can we go back to being best friends?" she asked, looking almost scared to be asking.

No! He wanted to yell, he wanted to say, let's be more, but he couldn't. So he settled on, "Always."

"Thanks Percy," Annabeth said, softly snuggling into him, her life, her destiny, her everything.

**An: Two chapter in one day! I'm on a roll! Plus a chapter for **_**Percabeth Fictlits**_**. Don't you guys love me? Also, when I said that I would rather be 9 people's favorite thing then a hundred people's 9****th**** favorite thing, it didn't mean that you shouldn't review! Or did I just not give you guys enough time? Anyway, this isn't as long as my other chapter-only 862 words , but I think I did a pretty good job for cranking it out so fast. Was this chapter a bit weird? Review!**


	6. A End

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: I'm hoping that this will be the last chapter of ****For Cheaters****, but I haven't written it yet, so I'm not sure. There might be an epilogue, but I'm not sure. Anyway, this chapter will probably be as long as needed to wrap up the story. Anyway, it might be a thousand words, or ten thousand. I have no idea. Anyway, I love all of the people who reviewed, and I'll write a thank you to each and every one of you when I get to the end of the chapter, ****if**** it ends up being the end of the story.**

_**Recap**_

_"I'm sorry Percy," Annabeth said softly, reminding him that she was there. Quickly he realized that they were on the beach._

_"I'm sorry too," he said, enjoying the feel of her hand in his._

_"Can we go back to being best friends?" she asked, looking almost scared to be asking._

_No! He wanted to yell, he wanted to say, let's be more, but he couldn't. So he settled on, "Always."_

_"Thanks Percy," Annabeth said, softly snuggling into him, her life, her destiny, her everything._

"Anytime," he said softly, pulling her against his chest.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Percy remarked, "I never really liked any of those girls I went out with."

"Really?" Annabeth asked, sitting up quickly in surprise.

"No," Percy said sadly. "I was always in love with another girl."

Annabeth sighed softly. It was over. Percy was in love. And it wasn't her. Percy Jackson wasn't in love with her. She knew she would have another sleepless night, wishing that for just a few minutes he would watch, really watch, and realize that he loved her too, in a more then friends way.

But, alas, **(Love that word, got hooked on it in Latin class.)** it wasn't meant to be.

"Percy," Annabeth said, fighting back tears, "I have to get back to my cabin by curfew."

"Wha-" Percy started to ask, but she had run again.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked the ocean softly, burying his face in his hands.

The ocean gurgled softly, watching their prince sit defeated again by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Wisdom, but apparently not of rationality. The ocean wanted to go to its son, but was held back by the fact that Percy didn't need a salt water bath; he needed Annabeth, the love of his life.

Annabeth flopped on her bunk, sobbing softly. She was trying to figure out what she had done wrong, why Percy couldn't return her affections. Then she sat up and swore slightly.

"I'm a daughter of Athena, for the god's sake," she muttered, "I'm supposed to be smarter than this. From now on I won't cry, I won't show weakness."

Happy with her plan, she squared her shoulders and started to march back to the beach.

"Percy!" she called, "Sorry I left, I didn't realize it was still so early. What were we talking about again?"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking up in surprise. Of all things, he hadn't expected this. Well, enjoy the unexpected then.

"Hey Perce," she smiled softly, tucking her soft blond hair behind her ear, "Sorry I left so unexpectedly, but I thought it was later."

"It's fine," Percy said, still shocked by the fact that Annabeth actually came back. He almost wanted to jump up and down and shout, 'She came back! She came back!'

"Cool," Annabeth leaded against him, "Replaced Cherry yet?"

"Nope," Percy said cheerfully, "I'm waiting for the right girl this time."

"Right," Annabeth said, forcing tears back and struggling to not run away, "Wha-what's this girl like?"

"She has blond hair and grey eyes-"

"One of my siblings?" Annabeth asked, dread in her stomach.

"She wants to be an architect, and I would lay down my life for her."

"She's lucky then," Annabeth said softly.

"She's lucky!" Percy yelped.

"Yeah…" Annabeth said slowly, as if talking to a young child, "Percy, what's wrong."

He didn't speak, instead he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Percy, I'm not my sister," she said gently, though her heart was breaking softly.

"No, you're not," Percy said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Percy, wha-" Annabeth asked, only to be stopped by the kiss.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase," Percy said against her lips.

If that wasn't heaven, she didn't know what was.

"I love you too," she said softly.

If that wasn't heaven, he didn't know what was.

"Another couple taken care of," Aphrodite said proudly from where she watched the two.

**An: I'm finally done, and there may be an epilogue. The fact that this is done shouldn't stop you from reviewing. Anyway, thanks to:**

**C-Nuggets N.L**

**Shamanlaman**

**IamAnnabeth**

**Gerson-2 lazy 2 log in**

**Percabeth lover 28**

**Demispy**

**SeaweedBrain33**

**Kmh101**

**Sapphire12**

**Peace Love Percabeth**

**DaughterofHades101**

**Percabeth4everandeverandever**

**KayCee**

**Apollo 11o**

**Cecsep**

**PercabethLover3324**

**NaruSaku4346**

**And anyone who alerted and favorited me! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews, I'm trying to get better at that!**

**I love you guys and I'll miss writing this, but it needed to end. It was hurting me to see them like this, all sad and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I reallyreallyreally hope I'm not ending it too soon for you guys, but I didn't want it to be one of those stupid stories where it just goes on and on and on with no end in sight. I'm sorry, you guys, and I hope you liked the ending.**

**Hopefully see you reading AND reviewing one of my other stories,**

_**Suki-Alanna**_


End file.
